fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intrusion Collusion
Blossom and Bubbles find more than they bargain for in Priscilla Moore's room. Melanie Reenie is threatened by Malcolm Jules and given a job offer by Elliott Meyer. Justin Bradley decides to return to Pokey Oaks. Episode guide Sarah Bellum makes another visit to the Utonium residence, and John Utonium still remembers her last visit. She explains that she is here to give the girls each a cell phone and she alleviates Utonium's worries by explaining that Meyer would cover the bill for the cell phones because he has a Fave 5 plan. Buttercup jokes that Blossom would put Justin Bradley at the top of her list, causing her to run downstairs and scream that she is over him. Melanie Reenie arrives at Cortez Beauty Salon when the receptionist recognizes her and takes her to her favorite chair and tell she that Carmen would be with her very soon. She receives a threatening call from Malcolm Jules for having given away Tom Seaton's location, but Reenie blames it on Jules' human mistake. Immediately afterward, she receives a call from the mayor's office asking her to come in later that day. Blossom, along with Bubbles, heads to Priscilla Moore's house in order to find incriminating evidence to break the couple up. Bubbles tries to point out the plan's idiocy, but is unsuccessful. After Priscilla leaves her room, the girls fly in through the window and begin their search. After a few minutes, Bubbles calls Blossom over to the closet. There, she shows her the inline skates which are being modified with serious technology. On the floor nearby are two small motors. Priscilla returns, and the girls are forced to hide in the closet. They overhear Priscilla talk to herself about a power source, and Bubbles offers to run out first, creating a distraction so Blossom can escape unnoticed, Blossom refuses, but Bubbles does so anyways. Priscilla notices the blue flash of light, but misses the red light. Tyler Osborn looks in the interrogation room to see that Tom Seaton is being represented by Greg. He groans before entering, and Greg immediately demands to know why Seaton was arrested. Osborn explains having been found in a condo owned by Malcolm Jules, but Greg points out the lack of evidence the proved Malcolm Jules and The Representative were one in the same. Osborn assumes Seaton's lack of cooperation is due to what happened to Grant and leaves the room. Melanie Reenie arrives at the Capitol Building where Elliott Meyer greets her with open arms. Sarah just glares at her. After a quick hello, Meyer offers Reenie a position as 'special adviser,' and Sarah reminds Meyer that Reenie is a criminal. In turn, Meyer pardons her. Sarah continues to argue, but Meyer ignores her and welcomes Reenie to the staff. Justin Bradley is in the garage at his home practicing with his band mates: Zachary on bass and Gina-Marie on drums. Just as they begin playing, Priscilla comes up skating and Justin has the band stop. She tells them about the flash of light and how after calling Tyler Osborn, he told her father that he would deal with it. Justin realizes the light came from Bubbles and tells his band about the Powerpuff Girls before deciding to return to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Both of his band mates are angered by the decision and leave. That night, David Wilson pulls up to the Utonium residence with a camera and films a brief monologue explaining to the camera that he will uncover the origin of the Powerpuff Girls, no matter what it takes. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Malcolm Jules/The Representative *Justin Bradley *Tom Seaton *Melanie Reenie *Priscilla Moore *David Wilson *Zachary *Gina-Marie *Greg *Salon receptionist *Meyer aide Background information and notes Continuity *John Utonium mentions when Sarah Bellum came to his house to install the Powerpuff phone, which occurred in The Crush Brush. *Malcolm Jules threatens Melanie Reenie's life for having given Tom Seaton's location the Elliott Meyer, which occurred in The Forgone Seaton. *Tom Seaton refuses to talk during interrogation, which Tyler Osborn assumes is because Mr. Grant was killed for talking. This occurred in The Canine Design. *Justin Bradley mentions to Zachary and Gina-Marie the rumors of rabid dog attacks, which occurred in The Canine Design, as well as the gas station robbery, which occurred in The Forgone Seaton. See also Category:Fan Fiction